


Curves & Curiosity

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Boob touching and kissing, Cuddling, F/M, Filthy thoughts, He is exploring the female body, He wants to marry her, I wanted to make it smut but let's keep it fluff i guess, IT'S STILL INNOCENT OKAY, Just another night in neverland, Peter is curious, Touching, XD, wendy is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Peter is curious about Wendy's body and realizes how much he wants to touch her.





	Curves & Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors .  
> This is quite short but I love the pairing so goddamn much x.x
> 
> Please enjoy!   
> And if you don't like it, don't read it ^^

-

-

He hated being cradled like a baby, but somehow when it was her holding him he was fairly content. He'd never admit it but he actually felt much more than mere contentment from her warm touch. Also, he would still prefer their roles be switched so he may hold Wendy's soft and frail body against his. That, too, he'd never admit.   
  
So Peter accepted his gutlessness and allowed her to pat his head and listen to her endless boring babbling. He enjoyed it. The sound droned on and his mind drifted off, trying to ignore the soft mounds of her flesh beneath his head. Her left hand remained draped on his head, slender fingers loosely knotted in his curly locks while her other arm laid spread out beside her body.  
  
 She had fallen asleep.   
  
Peter's eyes fluttered open, the dark room blurring back into view. His breath hitched in his throat as her chest rose and fell beneath him, his nose brushing the mound in front of his face with every movement. He swallowed, allowing it for a few seconds while he processed the situation. After what seemed like hours ticking by, he responded, ever so slightly tilting his chin so his lips could brush against Wendy's night gown. Something akin to excitement bubbled inside him as he kissed the crescent swell of her breast. The foreign touch warmed his cheeks as he test the unexplored waters.   
  
Peter inched his head closer, pressing his mouth down for another kiss. He could hear the rhythmic beat of her heart and kept listening as his mouth brushed along the curve of her breast. The soft fabric moved with him and made small folds between them. He stopped when he felt a different texture, something hardening against his chin. Peter's hand hesitantly neared it- reaching out to touch the tiny nub growing on her breast. He paused, eyes glancing upwards to check on Wendy- who's eyes were thankfully still closed.   
  
He swallowed once more, getting rid of the saliva pooling underneath his tongue. Instead of touching the nub, his unsteady hand cupped the bottom of her breast, settling it gently between his thumb and the rest of his fingers. He squeezed it gently, tremor running along his spine at the pure softness of it as it shaped inside his palm. A mist spread over his mind, butterflies settling in his stomach as his mouth dove to kiss her more. A sudden spark prompted him to place an open mouthed kiss on it, his tongue tentively slid out to touch the hardening bud, wetting the fabric covering it. Wendy's fingers twitched in his hair but her breathing remained steady.   
  
He was almost mouthing her breast, head buzzing as heat crept up his neck and ears. His legs felt heavy and uncomfortable as he shift them, carefull not to put all his weight on Wendy. A sudden feeling of frustration filled his body as he propped himself up on an elbow, Wendy's hand sliding out of his hair and onto his shoulder. Peter's eyes darted back and forth, fingers twitching around her breast and he cursed under his breath. Trying to be calm and once again making sure she was asleep, he floated effortlessly in between her spread thighs and laid his head back down on her chest.   
  
He buried his face in the space between her breasts, inhaling deeply and taking in her intoxicating scent; clean,fresh skin and a vanilla sweetness. Her thighs were warm against him, the night gown hitching up her knee and exposing her fair skin. He shuddered, wanting to pull her closer to him but afraid that she'd wake and scold him. For the first time he realized how much he craved her and how little he knew about things like these.

Still he tried to quench the curiosity and slid his hands down her sides, drawing small patterns through the thin fabric until he reached her hips. Peter kissed a path down her body, lips roaming over her ribcage and then onto her stomach. Unknowingly, his fingers crept down her thighs and trailed along the edge of her gown, waiting to slide underneath and explore the unkown. 

  
Upon feeling the soft cotton, he paused and sat upright , pondering if he should sneak a peek or not. He swore he heard somewhere that boys are not allowed to look up a girl's skirt, but were girls even that different from boys? He wiggled his lips, chewing the inside of his cheeks as his fingers toyed with the fabric edges nervously. He sighed, deciding a quick look couldn't hurt too much. Instead of just having a quick peek, Peter down right shoved his head under her dress.

He blinked quickly, his warm breath hitting her creamy thighs which made him swallow thickly. Slowly his gaze shift upwards to delicate white fabric covering the space between her thighs. He frowned, reaching out carefully to touch a clothed hip and run his fingers along the thin strap. It was soft and silky against his calloused fingertips; eliciting a warm reaction from his body. He crept closer, letting his cheek rest against her velvety thigh. Goosebumps covered her skin and tickled his face. She smelled so sweet and inviting, but a new scent mingled with it, something he's never smelled before. Perhaps he could steal a glance and-  
  
"Peter?"   
  
His heart stopped, body going stone cold as her voice rang in his ears. He shot out from under her dress like a bolt of lightning, awkwardly turned away from her.   
  
"W-Wendy!  I- I didn't- this isn't - I was just- and then- I - Sorry! " Peter's cheeks were redder than the reddest red.   
  
"It's quite unladylike to do such things before marriage." Wendy chuckled, her eyes drooping to a close.   
  
She muttered some more incoherent words, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He shut his mouth, looking at her over his shoulder. She looked more than half asleep as she rubbed her squinting eyes. Her gown had slipped off one shoulder and he had the urge to kiss the bare skin. Filthy thoughts, he cursed,  _filthy thoughts!_  
  
"Then I'll marry you."   
  
The fabric kept moving against her skin;  teasing him surely .   
  
"Oh my, do you even know what you were doing?" She yawned, shuffling back against a comfortable pillow, the fluff soothing her tired muscles.   
  
"Not.. Not really." He swallowed, eyes focused on her shifting gown.   
  
Her skin was so pale and soft; innocent and inviting like before.   
  
"Silly boy, " another yawn, "don't look up girls' skirts."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Wendy patted the spot beside her, prompting the boy to make his way back up and lie down next to her;  which he did with much reluctance. She turned onto her side, peering up at him from underneath her inky lashes with a smile playing on her lips. One hand came up to touch his cheek, finger tips gently tracing his tanned skin. They moved down his face and along his jaw before climbing up his chin so she could swipe her thumb over his bottom lip. He caught her wrist, making her jump. His lips kissed her knuckles gently.   
  
"Can I touch you?"  
  
"Peter, " Wendy chuckled, "I've already told you."   
  
"Then marry me, Wendy."  
  
\--  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
